Conventional bathtubs include both bottom and overflow drains, which are connected to a wastewater drainage system. Special drain fittings have been developed specifically for bathtub wastewater drainage systems. The specialized elbow fittings connected to the bath overflow drains are commonly referred to as head fittings. The fittings connected to the bottom drains are commonly referred to as shoes. In a bathtub waste water drainage system, the head and shoe fittings are teed together and connected to the main wastewater drainage system.
Heretofore, conventional head and shoe fittings for bathtub wastewater systems have had several drawbacks. Certain building codes and conventional installation practices require that any waste water drainage system be fully sealed and leak tested before use. Leak testing a bathtub waste water drainage system involves closing the tub drains (sealing the flow passages) and applying a back pressure (air or water) within the drain line. Consequently, conventional head and shoe fittings must be accompanied by separate test caps or cover plates used solely for the purpose of leak testing the drainage system. These test caps and cover plates are mounted over the drains and secured directly to the fittings by screws, bolts and other fasteners. Typically, gaskets and rubber seals are applied to the test caps to ensure an air tight seal of the drain.
The need for separate test caps and cover plates adds both component and installation costs to the waste water drainage system and complicates the installation process. The test caps must be carefully mounted to the fittings to create an air tight seal, otherwise the leak test will be compromised. Once the leak tests are completed, the installer removes the test caps. Installing and removing test caps for solely leak testing adds to the installation time, thereby adding cost. Furthermore, test caps are typically discarded after the leak test and not reused on other installation jobs. For convenience, head and shoe fittings are sold as a kit with test caps and finish covers. Consequently, separate test caps for head and shoe fittings add to the total component cost of the bathtub wastewater system.
Ultimately, it would be advantageous to improve head and shoe fittings that simplify the leak testing process and reduce the number of components to provide general cost and time savings in bathtub waste water drainage system.